My princess My Dragon
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Isuck ass at summary


They don't know what lies behind her smile.

They don't know what she does after school.

When her friends offer her a ride to work she always refuses. Deep in her heart she slaves herself to work to school then taking care of things at home. Her sickly mother and her hardworking father who after she come home from work, Beats her randomly.

She tends to come to school with make-up caked on to the point that you can even see that there is a tone difference in her face and neck.

They don't know what lies behind her mask.

Sure sometimes she'll come to school with purple eye shadow and a whole different outfit that doesn't even match and when her friends ask her why does she look like that she'll just say that I felt like wearing purple today and of course her friends would laugh and giggle at her saying " oh Lu-chan" or "Ha, really Lucy?".

Every night her father beats her and I have to see that.

Lucy Heartfillia was my nextdoor neighbor.

It would be random I would be in the middle of a really good basketball game of 2k and all you would hear is screams. You open up your blinds to see one of the most prettiest girls at school getting beat half to death. She would shout and scream and tell him to stop but the Man her father it would be. Would keep hitting her, torturing her.

Sure the next day she'll smile and say I'm fine don't worry.

But they should worry, they should press her, they should find out where she works after school ,they should spend the night at her house.

But they don't… They say "okay".

I Natsu Dragneel have to deal with this everyday. And I refuse to.

Tomorrow I'm going to help out. To save her but, I always say that .

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

And I say that over and over.

And by the time I'm ready. The school year ends.

I said this in 8th grade, Then 9th, now 10th.

Will I ever be able to just face the fact that I'm not ready.

That I'm not prince charming that I can't just save the day whenever I feel like.

2 years, 2 years is all I have before…Before…

She's gone.

And she'll no longer exist in my life.

But tomorrow I will.

 **The next day/Tomorrow-**

I'm sitting on the bench waiting for her. She usually leaves at 3:15 p.m. but she's running a bit late.

I'm running through the Halls of the high school to find her crying alone.

I stand above her my tanned hand reaches out to her slighter paled one. She raises her head and tries to get away.

But I stop her… and I smile, and her hand then grasps mine.

"Why are you…why are you crying?" I ask her.

She looks me deep in the eyes before turning her head and more tears and wails come out.

"My Friends… or well now my ex friends told me that they didn't like me anymore this morning. And throughout the whole day every ones been looking at me. Looking at me with such deep hatred,pointing at me, laughing at me. What did I do? What did I do to deserve this Natsu?" She cried to me.

I just swiftly pulled her into my chest and let her sob it out.

She let out some deep wails and then she let out some small whimpers.

"How did?-How- did you know…My name? Luce." I asked.

"Everyone knows you, But they just refer to you as that gay loner guy." She said before letting out a small giggle.

"Whoa….I'm am not Gay!" Natsu said.

"No you're not….But instead, You're my hero. My mighty dragon." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why dragon?" I questioned her.

"Because I'm sick and tired of all these princes." She said before she started to close her eyes.

I then grabbed her stuff and carried a now sleep Princess… All the way home.

 **Epilogue-**

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at all the pretty flowers!" A little 7 year old boy with Blonde hair and big onyx eyes Shouted.

At the moment Lucy and her son Nash were in their backyard relishing the sight and feeling of the flowers.

"Why.. Yes they are pretty indeed." Lucy replied.

"Mmmm~ But not as pretty as you my love." A deep voice growled in her ear.

"Natsu!You-y-you scared me!"Lucy shouted at her husband Natsu.

Nash then ran over to his father and tackled him to the ground with a very loud.

"DADDY! YOU'RE BACK!" Nash said as he layed on his fathers chest.

"Yes, Yes i am...And it's good to be back with my son." Natsu said before getting up and somewhat covering his sons eyes.

"And it's good to be back with my princess~" He said before leaning in to Lucy before they shared a deep kiss.

"And it's good to have you back..My dragon." Before reaching up to kiss her husband once more.

"Uhh... Dad? When are you going to move your hand?"Nash said interrupting the two.

Natsu then pulled away from Lucy.

"Nash?... can you go to your room? There's a surprise waiting for you." Natsu said before patting him on the head.

"Really?!" Was the last thing the heard before he sprinted back into the house.

Natsu then turned back to Lucy and gave her a longing kiss that made the world stay still.

Lucy broke the kiss before looking into his eyes.

"I love you Dragon." Lucy said

"And I love you too my Princess." Natsu replied.

 **Hey fuckers i'm back you sons of bitches.**

 **and now i'm gone bitch.**

 **-Yaya ;z)**


End file.
